Time and Time Again
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Only during a three month vacation, in an isolated island, with seven teenage basketball players can you find two dense idiots slowly, but surely realizing their feelings for each other. But it takes well planned out multiple epiphanies, denials, arguments, and jealousy from their temporary nosy housemates. [primarily AOKISE] with a few other pairings.


Time and Time Again

Chapter 01

* * *

Kise was going to kill him. And by him, he meant that boob loving pervert who always looked so cool playing basketball. Just because he could make a basket...okay, maybe every single one of his shots, but that still did not give him the right to be so arrogant.

He groaned, and sat up from the hotel bed to look over his temporary roommate, Akashi Seijuuro. The emperor was currently reading a book, about what, the blond couldn't really care less about. At least he wasn't stuck in the same room with that blue-haired bastard. Kuroko pulled the short string on that one.

"Ryouta," Akashi's voice brought Kise from his thoughts to reality, "Get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. I will check on the others to make sure that they are all asleep." The captain stood up from his bed and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Kise frowned as he watch his former captain exit the room. Akashi had a tendency to act like a mother hen when it came to them, especially after the Winter Cup. Now that their issues were somewhat resolved, it was becoming easier to hang out as they did during their middle school days. A majority of the tension was long forgotten, aside from the promises given by each ace to win against Seirin the following year.

The Inter High Tournament that followed after the Winter Cup ended with another win from Seirin. Then, summer came and here they all were, reunited to spend three months at one of Akashi's vacation homes at an isolated island owned by his family.

The blond model combed his hair back with his right hand before leaning against the head board of the hotel bed. His thoughts returned to the events that had occurred earlier that morning, his irritation for Aomine returning.

* * *

They had all met up by train station, which would take them to a private airport, which, of course, was also owned by Akashi's family. It would take a few hours by train to get there, and considering the fact that a pilot would be unavailable until morning, they would have to spend a night at a hotel until they were ready to fly.

The train was cramped and all seven of them, Kagami included, were squeezed together. Akashi seemed to be the only one who was given some space. No one wanted to enter his personal bubble with or without the intimidating aura he was giving off to every living creature around him. It also didn't help that they were tall, large basketball players who took up about twice as much room as the average person.

Kise never felt more uncomfortable than he did then. He was sandwiched between Aomine from the front, and a female from the back. He couldn't remember how many times he had to look down on his feet to hide the blush that rose to his cheeks each time the lady behind him and her friends would turn to glance at him and giggle.

"Neh? Isn't the one standing in front of him pretty handsome, too?" Kise heard one of the girls whisper, no doubt admiring Aomine, who was looking at no point in particular like he didn't give a damn in the world. "He looks so wild. I bet he is in bed."

The blond male nearly choked at the last comment, his face was becoming more flushed with each passing second just at the idea of Aomine or any of his teammates in general and their sex lives. Did girls talk about perverted things like that all the time? He was a dude and he and his friends have never talked about personal matters like that.

Basketball was all they ever had in their minds. Not to mention they were second years in high school. They were still too young for irresponsible things like sex. Then again, Aomine is the biggest pervert in the group. He always shamelessly looked through half naked photos of girls in magazines. It was possible that he has done more than just ogle bikini clad girls.

Too distracted by his thoughts, the Kaijo ace did not realize that he had been staring at Aomine for quite some time now. The dark-haired teen looked down to meet his gaze, an eyebrow raised in confusion until a knowing smirk curled on his lips.

Realization dawned on him, when he felt his thumb and forefinger grab him lightly by the chin and tilt his head up further to meet his dark blue eyes, "Didn't think you were into me like that, Kise."

"What the hell?! I dozed off Ahominecchi!" Pulling himself free, the blond did not think his face could get any more red as those around him turned to watch the little exchange. It may have been a joke to the two of them, but bystanders would think otherwise.

A laugh resounded from his former teammate, mumbling something about joking around and that he was taking things too seriously, but the pounding in his chest made it difficult to ignore. Even more so with the strange looks given to him by his other former teammates and Kagami, and the gasps coming from behind him.

* * *

Kise blushed once again, unnerved and frustrated. Thinking about the earlier events only made him upset. Even now he still could not figure out why his former teammate would pick on him. It was the same even back in middle school. All he ever wanted was recognition from him, to play each game on the court as equals. But back then, Kise was still learning, and each one-on-one against Aomine resulted in multiple, seemingly never-ending losses. Even with his perfect copy, he still could not defeat him. He only sought his respect, because no matter how much he denied it, Aomine was someone he will always look up to.

The door opened, pulling the blond out of his thoughts. Akashi walked in, his fisted hands making it obvious that he was angry, "Ryouta, I have a favor to ask, seeing as you're still wide awake."

Kise's eyebrows rose up, surprised, "Uh, sure, what is it?"

"That idiot Daiki has left his room to go to a nearby club, I'd like you to bring him back here, by force if necessary," the Rakuzan captain handed him a piece of paper folded in half, "Tetsuya has written down the name of the club he mentioned he would be going to. It's a block away from here and should not be too difficult to find. If he refuses to return, tell him I specifically ordered him to come back or he will face consequences."

Kise hastily nodded, the aura around Akashi was more than enough of warning not to question him any further about the matter. Without another word, he left the room and made his way down to the hotel lobby and into the street, taking his time in following the direction of the club. "Stupid Aominecchi. Why do I have to pick up after him?"

It was only a few minutes until he finally reach the club. Kise frowned at the smell of alcohol and smoke in the air. His frown deepened more at the sign that made it clear that only those of age were allowed inside. Last time he checked, Aomine was only sixteen years old, still a couple of years too young to be going inside.

Noticing a large man wearing a security uniform just outside of the club entrance, Kise hesitantly walked up to him, "Excuse me sir?"

Said man looked up at the tall blond, surprised, "I need to see an I.D. if you'd like to enter."

"Ah, no, I was just wondering if my friend, tall, dark, blue hair, happen to come in here?"

"He left not too long ago with some chick."

Thanking the man for the information, Kise internally growled, annoyed that the man he looked up to had the nerve to go out during a trip that they had planned for so long, and not to mention go around with some girl that he probably didn't even know.

The male model was about ready to give up as he rounded a corner, but he knew returning to the hotel empty handed would get him into trouble with the emperor. Looking up from the ground, he was more than shocked to find the Touou ace locking lips with a blonde female, her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed their bodies closer together against the wall. The girl was pretty at least, and clearly Aomine's type in terms of figure. He was stunned for a moment, until he quickly and quietly turned and rounded the corner once more, leaning against the wall for support.

His face was flushed, not prepared for what he had just seen. A part of him was angry because of just how shameless of a guy he was, and another felt betrayed for reasons he could not quite comprehend. _But I have to get him to come back to the hotel or I'm just as screwed at he is._

"Spying on me now, Kise?" startled, Kise jumped at the deep voice that whispered in his ear. His eyes narrowed as Aomine smirked down at him. "Did you enjoy the show, at least?"

"Baka! You're disgusting. I'm only here because Akashicchi asked me to take you back to the hotel. He's very angry with you, Aominecchi," Kise took a deep breath, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

"Tsk, I'm not some kid that needs babysitting, you know," Aomine followed as Kise walked backed towards the direction of the hotel, hands in his pockets. Deep down, a part of him feared what Akashi will do to him once they get back, especially now that they were no longer teammates and a majority of the trip was possible due to his family connections. Not that he even wanted to come in the first place. If Kuroko had not asked him and guilt tripped him into going, he would be at home, looking through magazines of his favorite model.

Once they reached the hotel lobby, Aomine made a dash for his room in hopes of avoiding any confrontation with his former captain. Unfortunately for him, the emperor was standing in front of his door, arms crossed, eyes closed. Inwardly cursing, the blue-haired teen approached him.

Standing a meter away from him, Akashi opened his eyes which narrowed into a glare. He was not pleased, to say the least. Disrespectful behavior was something he never tolerated, and this occurrence was not an exception. He observed as Aomine looked elsewhere, hands in his pockets.

"Daiki," that seemed to get his attention, blue eyes meeting red and yellow, "You understand that consequences await you after your little escapade? However, I will let you off with a warning. The next time you attempt to act irresponsibly, I will personally seek you out and deliver your punishment." With that being said, Akashi walked away to his own room a few doors down the hallway.

Aomine stood in front of the door for another minute, before exhaling in relief. He was sure something worse awaited him, but Lady Luck seemed to be on his side tonight. Quietly, he turned the doorknob and entered the hotel room. Kuroko was already tucked from head to toe by a thick blanket, Aomine noticed as he removed his shoes and made his way to his own bed.

He remained awake for a few more minutes before closing his eyes, an image of golden hair flashed in his mind before sleep consumed him.

* * *

There was an awkward tension that filled the air as the group took their flight early the following morning to the island. It was thick, almost palpable and everyone else could sense that something was off about Aomine and Kise. Aomine was still his old self, staring into the distance, with a bored expression; however, Kise was another story. He was being unusually quiet, speaking to everyone but the bluenette.

No one dared ask what happened out loud. Only Kuroko and Akashi had a vague idea of what was going on, but even then, they knew little of the finer details. It was evidently not about the blond having to have to fetch Aomine in the middle of the night. It was a trivial matter that Kuroko and Akashi knew Kise would never make a big deal about. They eventually came to the conclusion that something else occurred during the time that the Kaijo ace went looking for the Touou ace.

By the time they reached their destination, Kagami was an ugly shade of green. Kuroko volunteered to assist him to the cabin where they would stay for the next three months before he could release his breakfast on the clean sand of the shore. Everyone else stayed behind to admire the ocean view and the palm tree populated landscape before following the pair. Akashi was leading the way, followed by Murasakibara, Midorima, and lastly, Ryouta and Daiki.

After 10 minutes of walking through the only visible pathway mimicking the movement of the river beside it, they reached the river's mouth, which fanned into a large lake. At the other side of the lake was a waterfall. Beside the lake was a large cabin, raised a few feet from the water by large piles. It was wide, with two stories made out of beautifully polished wood. It was modern, with large windows, and a balcony that opened the home to the view of the surrounding trees and water. It was difficult not to stop admire such a picturesque scene.

Akashi stopped the group before they entered the home, "There are four bedrooms. Three have two separate beds, which two can occupy. One, which is the master bedroom only has one. Taiga and Tetsuya will share the bedroom on the far end of the hallway on the second floor. There is a bathroom across from the bedroom." Kuroko nodded as he hauled the Seirin ace into the bathroom. "Atsushi and Shintaro will be sharing the bedroom closest to the staircase on the second floor. There is also a bathroom across that bedroom." The two nodded silently, shouldering their packs before making their way to their assigned rooms.

"Daiki, Ryouta, you will share the room near the entertainment area," Akashi gestured to the open living room, where, at the end of the space, was a double door. "There is a bathroom attached to that room. My room will be a few doors down, next to the study. I want you both to settle whatever argument you may have. I do not want your quarrel ruining this vacation."

Aomine inwardly rolled his eyes before grabbing his bag and making his way to their room.

Kise hesitantly followed behind him. Maybe he was being immature, but after the events of the night previous continuously replayed in his dreams, it was difficult not to be angry. He was angrier with himself for not understanding his own internal conflict than he was with Aomine. But he was still upset with him. After all, he was responsible for two of the most embarrassing incidents in his life to occur in a less than twenty-four hour time frame.

It was quiet as they both unpacked and placed their belongings on the empty wardrobes. Aomine was the first to finish, sitting on the bed, one of his precious magazines on hand. Kise rolled his eyes at the sight. Somethings just never change.

"Yo, Kise," Aomine looked up from his magazine, "Tell me why you won't speak to me." It was not as if he did not notice the distance the blond put between them since the night before, but it was not his fault if he happen to walk into a very intimate moment between him and the busty blonde he chanced to have run into at the club.

"You're just an inconsiderate asshole, but I'm sure you're already aware of that," Kise pouted. He was really being immature about the ordeal, and he rarely ever let anything get to him for too long.

"Then I don't know why you would let that affect you if you already know that, too," Aomine sighed, standing up to walk up to his long five year long rival, "Forget it. You're thinking too much. Just enjoy the next three months before you start growing white hair and getting wrinkles from stress. You might lose your job as a model."

Puffing his cheeks, pink with embarrassment for being told what to do, Kise finally resigned, "Fine."

His eyes grew wide as Aomine held up his closed fist towards him, "So, we good?"

 _But isn't that only reserved for Kurokocchi?_ A light blush tinted the blond's cheeks as he hesitantly reciprocated the action, their hands meeting for a second before Aomine gave him a toothy grin. "Yeah, we're good."

Kise watched him walk into the bathroom, still somewhat bewildered at what just transpired. He looked down at his hand. _Aominecchi's hand was surprisingly soft and warm._ He wasn't sure if he wanted to smile, or cry, but there was a feeling of joy building inside him. Any way he looked at it, it was some form of recognition.

* * *

 _ **Okay Author's notes:**_

 _ **1\. Thank you for taking your time to read this and for all the support.**_

 _ **2\. Regarding my other stories, I will be updating those soon. This whole year has been busy for me, in terms of work and school, as well as other personal matters.**_

 _ **3\. I will be completing ALL of my stories so please be patient**_

 _ **4\. Review?**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


End file.
